Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (650 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (617 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (614 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (537 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (481 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (481 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (480 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (472 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (465 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (461 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (455 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (446 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (418 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (412 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (404 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (392 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (378 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (374 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (373 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (369 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (366 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (365 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (357 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (355 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (353 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (343 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (342 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (338 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (320 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (318 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (313 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (305 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (302 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (300 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (296 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (294 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (294 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (291 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (289 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (281 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (273 VA titles) (Canadian) #Doug Stone (271 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (267 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (266 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (264 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (260 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (256 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (256 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (255 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Sorich (254 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (253 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (243 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (241 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (240 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (238 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (237 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (236 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (234 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (233 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (232 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (232 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (229 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (229 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (227 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (225 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (223 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (215 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (213 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (213 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (211 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (211 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (210 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (210 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (209 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (208 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (208 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (207 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (207 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (207 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (206 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (202 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (201 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (201 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (198 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (195 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (191 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (190 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (190 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (186 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (179 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (179 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (178 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (178 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (178 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (175 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (174 VA titles) (American) † Category:English Voice Over Wikia